


Dancer

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e07 3, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Watching the watcher.





	Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Comments: Written for Fandomonium's Voyeur Challenge  
>  Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, they aren't mine, aren't mine, aren't mine.  
> Thanks: To mims for taking the time to beta for me.  
> Author's notes: All the Virtual Seasons of Smut challenge fics can be found here: http://www.fandomonium.net/challenges/xffics/

  
Author's notes: Comments: Written for Fandomonium's Voyeur Challenge  
Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, they aren't mine, aren't mine, aren't mine.  
Thanks: To mims for taking the time to beta for me.  
Author's notes: All the Virtual Seasons of Smut challenge fics can be found here: http://www.fandomonium.net/challenges/xffics/  


* * *

I watch him watch me as I dance. 

I watch his eyes flick over my body. His face is passive, his body relaxed as he sprawls in the chair which is sideways to the table. His right arm is stretched across the top, a bottle of beer in his hand. His left hand rests on his thigh. His eyes don't leave me as he takes a drink from the beer then returns it to the same spot on the table. 

He's such a handsome man. Short dark hair that's a bit disheveled, clean, square jaw, beautiful lips that make me a bit jealous of the beer bottle as he takes another swig. His nose is a little big, but it has a nice shape. And he has strong brows which frame the intense eyes that never leave my body. 

As I begin a turn, those eyes lock onto my ass and are still there when I finish it. I lean over and shake, drawing his attention to my cleavage, then straighten and cock a hip at him. His eyes dart down and then up again. I slowly run my hand from my throat to my belly, and I see his gaze follow it. Good. I can make him look wherever I want. I do another spin as a test, stopping sideways to him, torso twisted so he can choose between my tits or my ass. 

He chooses my ass. 

So he's an ass man. I wiggle mine at him, bending over just enough to make my short-shorts ride up. I know that got him because he loosens the dark tie knotted around his throat and lifts the bottle once more, his eyes never leaving me. 

He's wearing a dark suit that's a little big on him. His suit coat hangs open, showing off a lean belly under a neatly tucked white shirt. I look down at his shoes and see dusty black wingtips. One of his pant legs is hiked up enough to expose a bit of skin above his dark sock, which covers a surprisingly skinny ankle. I can't decide if he really has big feet, or if they just look big in relation to his ankles. His hands seem average, but that nose may mean something. The thought makes me grin to myself. 

I continue my strip, slowly pulling off my top while grinding my hips. Then I take off the short-shorts until I'm wearing only a thong and the skimpiest of bras. I know I'm really getting to him because, even though his face is still blank, he undoes the top button of his shirt and pulls it open. 

I turn my back to him, bend over and look between my legs. His eyes are locked on my crotch and he's stroking his thigh. Just with his fingers. The heel of his hand never moves from its place. I now know I'll never get more of a reaction from him because he's seen it all before. 

He raises his hand and signals the waitress for another bottle of beer. 

I'm on the floor now, undulating and spreading my legs, teasing the audience before I take off the last of my clothes. But I'm dancing only for him. It's the middle of a weekday afternoon and the club is empty except for a couple of regulars and this man. I know the regulars like my tits, so I'm enjoying showing off my ass. It breaks up the routine. 

The club's on the way to the airport, so a lot of businessmen stop by. Since most states don't allow complete nudity, we get all kinds of men here. For many, it's the only chance to see a show like this. For others, it's just a beer while they're killing time. 

Like this dark, handsome man before me. 

I've taken off my top to the approval of the boob men and am working my ass. As I slip my thumbs under the string of my thong, I think that some men are boob men, some leg men, and others ass men. But they all turn into cunt men when I show them my pussy. 

I'm still on the floor as I slip off my thong. I keep my legs together and my crotch hidden as I spin around, and then I stop directly in front of my latest admirer and spread my legs. His eyes widen, and then he looks away, a hand going to his tie. I'm shocked by his reaction. 

Then I notice that he's actually fingering something under his collar. I see a flash of gold chain and look back at his face to find him staring into my eyes. He holds my gaze for a moment, then flicks his eyes to my hair before he looks away again. I suddenly feel naked and close my legs. 

He takes one last swig of his beer, then goes for his wallet while he stands up. I glimpse the butt of a gun when his coat opens and watch him throw several bills on the table. He turns and leaves without looking back at me. 

Walking off the stage, I wonder what happened. I'd seen him come in during Crystal's show, and when she'd spread her legs he hadn't batted an eye. It could be because she's a blonde and I'm a natural redhead. I tend to get all sorts of reactions because a lot of guys fantasize about redheads. 

But I remember what I saw in his eyes when he looked into mine. There was so much pain and longing there. It makes me think the woman he lost must have been a redhead, too. 

end 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Dancer**  
Author: banlu  
Details: 4k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  01/15/06  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Angst]     
Characters: Mulder, the dancer     
SPOILERS: "3"   
SUMMARY: Watching the watcher. 


End file.
